percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Storm Bringer: ch 7
We were going as fast as we could to get to the coast of florida, according to Tavion we weren't that far away from it when he found us. When we looked up at the sky there were storm clouds heading to the coast and I could feel the change in the tide flow. "We need to hurry, I dont want to get struck by lightning", I said. "We need to come up with a strategy first, in your dream you sad there fifthteen of them", Claudia said. "Yeah if you count the telekhines there would be more", I told her. "Then we need to split up", she said. "No splitting up never works", I replied. "Dont worry I would attack from the air and use the pegasi for a diversion while you and Quintus attack from the ground and take the trident before Oceanus arrive", she said, "It could work", Quintus agreed. "I hope so", I replied. We circled around at the camp site where the cyclopses were, about fifteen like I said before and about a dozen telekhines were surrounding the trident. "Quintus and I will jump into the water andsneak on to the beach and hide while you use your arrows", I told them. "Jump into the water at this height did you forget that I'm not a son of Poseidon!", Quintus told me. "Dont worry I wont let you get hurt" I told him. We jumped of our pegasi and I used my abilities to catch Quintus so he wont get hurt. I made a buuble around Quintus so he could breathe we swam to the shore while Claudia was shooting arrows at the Cyclops's. "Alright are you ready", I asked Quintus. "Yeah", he replied. I took out my coin and flipped it in the air and it turned into my lance and Quintus took out his whip that could burn his enemies, Quintus and I crept behind some rocks. We could here a cyclops yelling and throwing their spear in the air. "Get those flyng horses!", one of them yelled. They began to go after Claudia, we started to make our way to the Telekhines when two Cyclops's blocked our path the leader Polyphemus and the cyclops that killed my mother and Mr. Herb. It has burnt scars and bruises all over its body but it still looked scary. "You two again, I thought I killed you two", it said with an angry smile. "Nope just the opposite", I told him. "You take the guy who killed your mom while I take the Polyphemus guy", Quintus said. "Are you sure", I asked him. "Positive", he replied. Quintus whipped Polyphemus in the leg and ran, the cyclops followed after him, "Just you and me and this time things wont happen the same", I told the cyclops. "We will see demigod", the cyclops said. I swung my lance and it blocked with its spear the cyclops kicked me and I fell back hard. "Wow thats a good kick", I told the cyclops it picked me up and threw me. "Im not going to let this monster beat me again", I said. Before it could lunge it spear at me I got up and dove between its legs and swung my lance between its leg. "AHHH!", the cyclops welled, but that wasnt enough he picked me up and threw me in the water. "What an idiot to throw the son of Poseidon into the sea", I thought. I made a wall of mater and made it attack the cyclops, it swirled him around and crashed him in some rocks I ranned towards him and drove my lance in his eye and he turned to dust. I saw a cyclops throwing huge rock at Claudia and it almost knock her over a couple of times and I saw Quintus struggling with Polyphemus I didnt know which one to help first. Storm Bringer: ch 8 Category:Storm Bringer Category:Chapter Page